


Descent

by jforsythia



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jforsythia/pseuds/jforsythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being framed for alleged crimes, Hollyleaf is cast out of Starclan by an angry faction and driven into the Place of No Stars. As she struggles against the danger lurking in the shadows, she also has to confront her own inner demons. Back in Starclan, things come to a head as many individuals are split over Hollyleaf’s expulsion. Politics are challenged, tough decisions are made, and it is discovered that there might be a traitor within Starclan’s midst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

Living in the Place of No Stars was eerily similar to living in the tunnels. It was almost completely pitch black. Light wasn't shining down from the stars because the dense collection of trees blocked the sky. Although the darkness was unnerving, Hollyleaf wasn't afraid. She could handle this. But if she had the choice, she would choose the tunnels over this snake pit. At least in the tunnels she was surrounded by comforting walls that protected her from unseen enemies.  
  
In this dismal place, she felt open and exposed. It didn't help that her fur still twinkled and shone like stardust. She was a gleaming target to whoever might still be skulking around after the great battle.  
  
Her mind raced to recall who had been vanquished on the Dark Forest's side. Tigerstar bit the dust, and Hawkfrost was little more than a memory now. Though the thought of their demise brought her slight comfort, she knew this place was still crawling with code breaking rouges and murderers.  
  
 _I'm a murderer too._ She reminded herself bitterly. _Maybe this is where I belong._  
  
Hollyleaf trudged onwards, compelled to keep moving but unsure of where she was going. The ground was soggy and damp. With each step she took her paws sunk down into the muck. It felt like she was walking on something rotten. Like a decaying carcass, it's flesh deteriorating and sliding off.  
  
The black she-cat shuddered and felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't caught a whiff of prey since her hasty arrival. Hollyleaf tried to remember how long ago it was that she was chased into the Dark Forest, but it was too difficult to determine.  
  
Since she died, time had become just another meaningless trifle that she couldn't let go of. Time mattered little to those who never saw the rise and fall of the sun. Even in Starclan the night reigned supreme, but at least the stars and the moon lit up the land.  
  
The thought of trying to get back to Starclan fluttered in her mind, but she quickly squashed that hope. Her starry brethren thought she was responsible for the disappearances of two cats. It didn't help her cause that she almost wasn't allowed in Starclan to begin with, due to the fact that she killed Ashfur. He had never forgiven her for murdering him. She supposed he had no reason to. What she did was wrong.  
  
But Hollyleaf wasn't responsible for anyone else dying. It was only bad luck that she was the last one seen with Honeyfern. She hadn't done anything to the sweet molly. Honeyfern was dear to her and the thought that her friend might be gone forever felt like a thorn in her chest.  
  
Hollyleaf had been hunting with the light brown tabby for a little while before the two had parted ways. After that, Honeyfern did not show up again. Sorreltail, Honeyfern’s mother, was the first one to notice she had gone missing. After that, Starclan cats collectively began to search the realm, but no one was able to find her. Sootfur picked up her scent close to Warm-Rocks, trailing off further west into the forest, but then it vanished in place.  
  
Hollyleaf recalled how many Starclan cats, especially those of Thunderclan heritage, convened together to discuss Honeyfern’s whereabouts. Many old souls showed up, such as Windflight, Sorreltail’s great-grandfather. Even a few of the fading cats attended, like Owlstar, who was little more than a slight wisp of starlight. He looked as if he could be blown away with a gust of wind. She was surprised to see him there, because cats that old usually preferred to walk their own path away from everyone else.

Honeyfern was too new to have faded away. She also couldn’t have purposely left, because her scent trail disappeared into thin air. Many cats feared that the only other possible explanation was that someone killed her and left her body to fade. But who would have done that? Redtail suggested that perhaps the Dark Forest cats had somehow managed to break the mist barrier.

Hollyleaf seriously doubted that malicious cats were able to pass through the barrier. It was much too strong for them. Also, if it hasn't happened before, then why would it suddenly change now? She would have to try out the barrier herself, though, if she even managed to find her way back. But would she even want to return after what happened? The vast entirety of Starclan was against her. It just wasn't right.

After it was determined that Hollyleaf was probably the last one to see Honeyfern, that’s when everything went downhill. Ashfur interjected in the discussion and asked her a really snide question, inquiring if she had snuck up on Honeyfern and killed her while her back was turned. His sarcastic inquiry stirred up a debate. Everyone had to share their own thoughts. It was as if a stream had finally been unblocked, letting a cascade of opinions flow out that everyone had been too nervous to voice before. Some cats thought that what Ashfur said was uncalled for, while others admitted to wondering if Hollyleaf was guilty of foul play. There was even question of whether or not she deserved to be amongst their ranks for killing Ashfur to begin with.

In the end it was too inconclusive to determine what had happened to Honeyfern, and random accusations weren’t getting anyone anywhere. The meeting adjourned, and everyone scattered off their separate ways, but Hollyleaf could feel dozens of eyes on her. She could feel the hostility hanging in the air. She could feel it creeping along her flank, like angry red fire ants. For the first time since she came to Starclan, she felt unsafe.

The news spread faster than she thought. Many cats who hadn’t attended the meeting were giving her weird looks. A couple of Shadowclan apprentices were whispering to themselves and staring at her from afar. There were a definite few cats who genuinely sided with her, though.

Firestar looked at her no hostility, only a gentle kindness. It was weird to think of the ginger tom as her grandfather. Hollyleaf had never been close to him while alive, and it was only now, where they walked as equals, where she began to look at him as actual family. But even he couldn't help her with what happened next.

Shortly afterwards Tallstar disappeared. This time there was no trail to follow and no meeting to discuss anything. The Windclan spirits scouted almost the entire area, but it was futile. Tallstar was nowhere to be found.

Then everything went from bad to worse, as primarily Windclan cats began treating her with open hostility, demanding to know what she did with Tallstar. She told them she had nothing to do with it, but the angry spirits, spurred on by the hostilities between the living Thunderclan and Windclan, did not listen to her. Tallstar was so well liked by cats from the other clans, which did her no favors.

Before Hollyleaf knew it, she faced an angry mob of cats. They gathered together and sought her out, determined to find answers and justice. Some Thunderclan warriors who were still on her side, such as Ferncloud and Lionheart, tried to protect her, but they were taken by surprise and too outnumbered. Hollyleaf fled, and was chased all the way towards the barrier between Starclan and The Place of No Stars. With nowhere else to hide, she was forced out. To her horror, cats began to follow her through, so she made a mad dash for the trees, disappearing within the grim foliage.

She hadn't stopped running. She doubted that they followed her in far. They were all too scared of getting lost or attacked by the Dark Forest occupants.

Hollyleaf blinked nervously, peering up past the dismal pine trees.

A sudden crack broke through the silence of the forest. Hollyleaf stood frozen, one black paw raised in the air to take a step. Her bright green eyes darted back and forth, examining the tall trees and checking the shadows for movement. Though she saw nothing, she knew that in this place there was no room for mistakes. She twisted her body around, scanning the area, looking for what or who could have disturbed the deadness of the night. For a solid few minutes Hollyleaf barely moved a muscle, her heart thumping wildly like a jack rabbit, and she listened and waited.

From some sulking underbrush behind her, a large body shifted out, obscured slightly by the shadows. Bright eyes gleamed from the darkness, reflecting light from the steady glow of Hollyleaf's fur. They were wide, the color of dead leaves, and had a small pupil.

The feline figure took a few threatening steps forward, staring Hollyleaf down. This was not a cat that Hollyleaf had ever met before. It fit the total definition of a rogue. It's multicolored fur was tangled and stuck out at odd angles. It obviously hadn't bothered to care of itself. The cat boasted scars on it's muzzle and ears, and it's yellowing teeth stuck out in a snarl.

Hollyleaf let out a hiss from deep in her chest and then extended her claws. The fur on her neck bristled and her tail shot up, as she made herself a little bigger to face the sordid spirit. The tortoiseshell rogue swished it's white tail back and forth, eyeing Hollyleaf like a piece of prey. Though it was a frightening looking cat, it was faded exponentially, and if worse came to worse, Hollyleaf could probably take it on in battle. The cat opened it's mouth to speak, sharp fangs flashing.

"What's a Starclan cat doing in my forest?" It's voice was deep and raspy, but had a tone that Hollyleaf deduced probably belonged to a molly.

The cat once again spoke, "Did the poor little Star Clanner get lost?" Her voice became sickeningly sweet, addressing Hollyleaf like a kit. "Didn't your mother tell you not to venture into the woods?"

"I don't belong to Starclan." Hollyleaf responded sharply.

"Yeah, and I'm a fox." The large rogue spat out sarcastically. "You've been sparkling through the entire forest." She paused and leered at her threateningly. "Maybe we ought to turn out the lights."

Hollyleaf recognized the menace in the she-cats voice, and took a step back. "I was kicked out of Starclan."

"What did you do to get dumped out here?" The black and ginger she-cat seemed slightly surprised. Hollyleaf saw the rogue eyeing her up, as if appraising her. 

"I didn't do anything." _I don't deserve to be here._ She thought bitterly.

"That's what they all say." Spoke the molly, grinning with her ugly yellow teeth, as if she just said a funny joke.

Hollyleaf said nothing in response, and just stared at the stranger.

"Once you stop sparkling you'll fit right in with the rest of us." The fading cat sat down, almost leisurely, lifting up a paw to lick it.

"I don't want to be here." Hollyleaf said simply, still not letting her guard down. Who knows what else could be lurking close by?

"You think the rest of the miserable fleabags in this forest want to be here?" The cat spoke with hostility, "For the record, Sparkles, I don't trust you at all. In fact, I don't believe for one second that you were ousted from the land of moonlight and merriment. I think you're here to spy on us, to see that we aren't raising up another army."

Hollyleaf's bright green eyes narrowed. "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. You're all just a bunch of code breaking killers."

As soon as Hollyleaf finished speaking, the furry she-cat began cackling loudly. "Are we? I didn't murder a single cat! But here I am." Her laughter stopped and her words took on a bitter edge. "My only crime was having kits with a tom from another clan."

Hollyleaf blinked in surprise. She didn't know that such a simple crime could get you sent to the slammer. In fact, she could recall cats in Starclan who had done the exact same thing but still were allowed in. Even Hollyleaf herself was a product of an illicit relationship, and she was sure that her birth mother would be accepted into Starclan. The Dark Forest cat must have done worse.

"If that was truly your only crime, then why are there cats in Starclan who did the same?" 

The molly's face contorted into a nasty scowl and her words were laced with venom. "Because Starclan is partial and prejudiced."

"No they aren't!" Hollyleaf growled, her tail lashing. 

"Ha!" The rogue bellowed out loudly, making Hollyleaf jump slightly in surprise. "They're narrow-minded enough to allegedly kick you out." She paused, "Or you're here to spy. It really doesn't matter which is true, because I'm right about Starclan either way. Do you think my code-breaking mate ended up here in this awful place? Of course not!"

Hollyleaf flattened her ears. What the rogue was saying didn't sound fair. If she really was sent here for just having relations with a cat from another clan, then it would only be fair if her mate was punished as well. But even the fact that the rogue was trapped in here to begin with didn't make sense either, because other cats had done the same thing and ended up among Starclan's ranks. 

"You must have done something else to deserve to be here." Hollyleaf meowed uncertainly.

The tortoiseshell feline only sneered at her and said, "You and the rest of those Starclan fools are so self-righteous." 

"Maybe it's you who is self-righteous." Hollyleaf let out a growl, "Your story is unreliable. How do I know if you're telling me the full truth? And besides, what you did was still wrong. It's against the code." 

The stranger let out an angry sigh. "I'm done trying to talk sense into you. What was I thinking? All Starclan cats are the same. Can't see past their own whiskers." The dappled orange and black she-cat got up and stared at Hollyleaf. "I was thinking of shredding you, but that's too much effort on my part. There are worse cats in this forest than me." She turned and started walking away. "You better watch your back."

Hollyleaf watched the Dark Forest resident head toward the foliage she emerged from earlier. However, before she disappeared through it, she turned and looked at Hollyleaf once more. "Do you have a name?"

"Hollyleaf. You?"

"Mapleshade." And with that, she disappeared into the brush and out of sight. 

Hollyleaf stood still, watching the spot where Mapleshade disappeared to, wondering if the tortoiseshell cat had actually left. She was surprised to leave this encounter unscathed. Hollyleaf knew she couldn't trust Mapleshade's word, but if one thing the rogue said was right, it was that there were most likely many more fiendish felines creeping around this forest. It was probably best to avoid them as much as possible. Staying in one place wouldn't be a good idea either. Quietly, she turned around and slipped past some pine trees, headed for who knows where.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like it to be noted that there will be a slight canon divergence within the story. It's nothing major, so don't worry. The Erin's originally said that Thistleclaw was accepted into Starclan, and later driven out by Bluestar. They later changed this and said he died and automatically went to the dark forest.  
> For the purposes of this story's plot, however, Thistleclaw WILL have originally gone to Starclan and he WILL be driven out by Bluestar, despite it being canon in Crookedstar's promise that he conspired with the dark forest while alive.


End file.
